


Tranquility in The Garden

by tnnyoh



Series: Our Little Moments [8]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Beautiful, F/M, Poetry, and vague insinuations of more sexual things, emsider, soft, some almost touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Emily asks for a story as they watch the stars, The Outsider provides a much better experience.





	Tranquility in The Garden

"Tell me a story" Emily spoke softly, her head resting against The Outsider's knee as they sat in the gardens watching the stars in the sky "How about some poetry instead?" He suggested  
"You know poetry? She asked, glancing up at him "I know of many poems, but I have one in particular that comes to mind when I spend time with you, Emily, It's very long if you don't mind" Emily smiled "Go ahead, I have nowhere else to be right now, The night is young and it is ours"   
The Outsider nodded with a small smile "I remember hearing this one when I was alive, I thought that it was the most beautiful thing in this world, before you, of course," Emily's cheeks turned red and she looked away from him, back at the stars glittering above them, carrying with them an ethereal beauty.   
"There is a beautiful story behind this poem, Tales tell of a man who had gone out to sea on a voyage, going from seaside town to village on a quest, the quest has been lost to time but the rest of it is well known, The man left his lover behind and everything he saw on this journey recalled his lover and each day he would put his inspiration to words, and his words to paper, each line would travel half way across the isles to his lover."  
Emily listened intently, gazing up at the man with a light in her eyes that threatened to rival the stars. "His lover, another young gentleman, rejoiced each time he received a new line of the poem, the story that was unfolding became a beautiful link between the two separated souls, The original poem was said to be so long that the lines were always being delivered, even long after the two had reunited and settled into each other's arms, living out the rest of their days happily, reading their beautiful love story until they no longer had the voice or the energy to do so, But they hadn't a need, the love was unspoken and permeated through the walls, the floors and through their very bones" He said, Emily sighed lightly  
He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, speaking to her in a gentle voice "These serene skies, such a beautiful sight" He continues touching her tenderly, he took a deep breath and continued to recite the poem "But my eyes, They cloud over when you are far, my mind is covered with this storm"   
He leaned further into Emily's ear "A primal ache, deep in my bones" He felt Emily shudder against him, "Breaking and cracking when I am alone"   
Emily shifted to look at him, her eyes filled with desire as she pulled him closer to her lips, close enough for him to feel her hot breath upon his face "A thousand whispers from eye to eye" He continued as Emily placed her hand on his neck, he felt a shiver creeping up his spine "Sly smiles on the streets, from lovers in an alley"   
Emily gazed deeply into his solid black eyes and she smiled at him "We will rise to the occasion, we break in the same tranquil symphony" He moved his right hand to the back of Emily's neck, using his left to gently push her jacket off her shoulders, she shrugged it the rest of the way off   
"This world becomes a dissonance" He continued, his voice a seductive whisper, creeping into Emily's ears like a sweet and dangerous secret  
"Our melodies will merge to create a magnificent sound"  
Emily arched her neck back and shut her eyes as he trailed his hand from her neck down her back, his breath played across her neck as he pulled her nearer, he ran his tongue very gently over The Empresses exposed neck "It plays through the night" He whispered, pushing Emily back onto the blanket they had brought out to sit on "In a broken music box." Emily sighed as he laid right beside her, his head propped up by his elbow.  
"You have danced through my dreams, taken my hand across the abysses" He whispered right into her ear, she felt a beautiful chill deep in her bones.  
"We dance on the tops of mountains, and we travel the world" He smiled and trailed his finger down Emily's throat "Your radiant eyes pierce through the veil of my soul, The night sings to us, a secret we both share in our hearts"   
Emily let out a low moan as he pulled her shirt up over her head, tossing it aside and caressing her soft skin, he felt her shudder beneath his touch.  
"The deep divides, the sky realigns, I will see your soul tonight, dive deep into your hidden places" He leaned in and placed a kiss against Emily's stomach, tracing his index finger down her hip "Your dark hair fills my eyes, a beautiful oil painting of your lips... touching mine" He wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and took her hand, pulling her up again, he gazed deeply into her eyes "We barely.... brush against each other" He said, his breath hot against her almost bare chest "Our love is a vine throughout these isles..." His voice started to shake and he swallowed hard "Connecting the earth and cracking through the cobbled stone of the places we will walk" He finished, his breath rattling in his throat, a deep urge clawing into his skin, Emily was so close to him that he could count the lashes on her eyes "Is it over?" She asked breathlessly  
"No," The Outsider said softly "It has just begun" He pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss that settled into their skin and bones and lasted all through the night.

 


End file.
